Metastasizing cancer cells invade the extracellular matrix using plasma membrane protrusions that contact and dissolve the matrix with proteases. Agents that inhibit such protease activity can be used to suppress metastases. Proteases also are expressed during development, when degradation of the extracellular matrix is desired. In cases where appropriate extracellular matrix degradation does not occur, supplying a molecule with a protease activity can provide the necessary enzymatic activity. Thus, there is a need in the art for identifying new proteases and methods of regulating extracellular matrix degradation.